The inventive concepts relate to a field effect transistor (FET), and/or to a metal oxide semiconductor FET (MOSFET).
Semiconductor devices are being highlighted as relevant elements in electronic industries due to their characteristics such as a small size, multi-function, and/or low manufacturing costs. The semiconductor devices may include semiconductor memory devices storing logic data, semiconductor logic devices calculating logic data, and hybrid semiconductor devices including a memory element and a logic element. Owing to highly developed electronic industries, demand for semiconductor device characteristics has increased. For example, demand for highly reliable, high speed and/or multi-functional semiconductor devices has gradually increased. In order to satisfy such demand, the internal structure of a typical semiconductor device is increasingly complex, and the semiconductor device is highly integrated.